iWoke up
by Vaniilla
Summary: Summary: When he met Carly Shay, he always knew that he was gonna marry her one day. But when it happened, he wasn't so sure that it was the right thing to do. Was it really love or was it just a stupid childhood dream that he woke up from? Seddie, even if it may start as Creddie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So now I'm the mood for drama & angst, so I started writing this. Hope you like it.**

** I'l try to update iGo Camping, as soon as I finish the chapter I'm writing now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Freddie's Pov

I was in the parking lot of the church. Today it was the day I was going to marry Carly Shay, the girl I always wanted to be with. Since I meet her the first time, I knew that I wanted to be with her. I even made a plan to be her second husband after I find a way to remove her first husband and then I should comfort her and marry her after that. I was young and stupid then, so it sounded a lot better then. But things happened faster and now I was going to be her first husband and just 10 years passed. I spend all the years with her rejecting me t'ill one day, when she told me that she feels the same way. It was after we both graduated, when I got back in Seattle and then we started dating. I was so happy then, that I couldn't believe.

Today I was going to marry her. I should be the happiest man in the world but for some reason I'm not. I spend a almost a year dating her, I was happy all this time but for some reason it felt too wrong. And now when I'm about to marry her, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with her. It just doesn't feel right. And now, I'm not sure if I really love her that way, to marry her.

Carly was a great girl. We were best friends since we were thirteen. She was smart, gorgeous, pretty, she was almost the perfect girl, but now I realized that it wasn't what I wanted. She deserves a nice guy, to treat her well and truly love her, but I'm not that guy. And I was sure she could find a guy like that.

But now, it was to late for me to retreat. I need to do this, I love her, she loves me. But now I'm not sure that it's in the same way, I still love her as my childhood best friend, but not romantically. I don't think I ever really loved her, it was just an obsessing crush that developed after all these years and it turned in a relationship that I though it was perfect but finally I realize that it was just a stupid childhood dream, that I woke up from.

I stood so much time thinking there that I eventually forgot where I should be now, until Spencer,who was my best man, came to me.

"Freddie, you should be at the aisle now. Carly's almost ready to come"

"Yeah, I was just thinking" I said and I followed him to the church. I walked to the aisle, where I saw Sam, who was Carly's maid of honor waiting. I can swear that I saw sadness in her face. I stood there looking at all the peoples I would disappoint if I didn't say I do. I saw Carly entering the church and the music started. She looked really nice and happy. Her dad was walking her down the aisle. She finally arrived at the aisle and she smiled at me. She would be destroyed if I ruined this. Maybe after we marry, I would really love her and it would feel right. But if it wasn't right now, would it ever be?

"Carly Shay, do you take Fredward Benson to be your husband, for good and bad, for..." the priest continued.

"I do" she said.

"Fredward Benson, do you take Carly Shay to be you wife ..." he asked me. I needed to do it. If I didn't mine and Carly's family would be mad at me forever. It's not that marrying her would be bad, it's just that she wasn't the one for me.

"I..." I paused. I couldn't do it. I strongly believed in true love and I wanted it to happen to me.

"I can't do it" I said.

I saw my mother having a mixture of anger and confusion on her face. Everyone in the room was also really shocked.

And with that, I run out of the church, while everyone was staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So that's probably the longest chapter I wrote. I hope it's good.**

Freddie's Pov

I was back in the parking lot, the place where my doubts started. My mom would be mad at me forever. I couldn't stay in Seattle anymore. I needed to get out of this city, or at least t'ill this fiasco I caused ended.

There were a lot of cities I wanted to visit. I shouldn't be to close since I didn't want anyone I know to find me soon, but not somewhere too far. It should't be a place where any of my relatives live. Finally, Los Angeles seemed like a really good choice. Sam lived there after she finished college. She was a culinary critic. She was one of the only persons I could talk to after what happened. Me, Carly and Spencer saw her rarely but now she came to Seattle just because Carly asked her to be her maid of honor. I saw Spencer, my mother and other of my relatives coming from the church, looking really mad. Probably they were searching for me. I got in the car and I started driving.

First, I drove to my old apartment, where me and my mother lived. All was packed since me and Carly were going to move together in a house we did buy after we got engaged and it was going to be finished and we were going to move here after the wedding. I took my laptop ,my pearpad and some clothes and I got out the apartment. I saw Lewbert yelling at me.

"NO WALKING ON MY FLOOR THAT I JUST CLEANED! He said. I remember when we made the 'messing with Lewbert' segment on iCarly. Sometimes, when I thought of it, I missed the old times. I was just Carly, Sam and I, just three kids making a popular webshow. I got in the car and I started driving. I got on highway because I could drive faster there. Bad choice...It was a summer saturday and everybody was on the road so it was a big traffic jam. I waited almost an half an hour without moving. I got really bored and decided to look at my pearpad. I opened the photos folder and started looking though them. There were some photos from the high school and also there were photos from college. There were also photos of Carly and I in the last years.

Always when I was with Carly, I couldn't say that I wasn't happy but I couldn't say that I was happy either. I always had a feeling that it wasn't right, that it was just like dating my sister, but not that gross. Every time I kissed her, I didn't feel anything, there were just some lips on mine and that was all.

Finally, I decided to open my phone and see who called. There were like 20 calls and 30 text messages from my mother, 10 calls and 5 messages from Spencer and 2 calls from Gibby. I read the texts from my mother. I figured out she was disappointed and angry so I didn't want to call her right now. The last text she send me said that she though that I wasn't ready to begin my own life and I still needed her. She was so wrong. I couldn't wait to move out. When I came back from college I started looking at apartments but then I started dating Carly and I proposed so I didn't have time to buy and apartment. Spencer also sounded angry and disappointed but I though that I should call to say that I'm sorry. Spencer was always like a brother to me so maybe he shouldn't be that mad, but I seriously doubt that. If he wanted to, he could be really responsible and he would almost kill somebody that would hurt his sister and I had a feeling that I just did it. I decided to call Gibby first, after a few rings he picked up the up.

"Hey,Freddie"he said. He sounded really calm.

"Hey, Gib, how are my mom, Spencer and Carly reacting?

"How do you think they're reacting?" now, he sounded really angry."Spencer's cursing and he says that you were the least guy he expected to do that to his sister and all your family is talking about how they though you were a better guy and how wrong they were."

"And Carly?" I asked. I really didn't want to do that to Carly, but it just wasn't right. And what I did was better for her too.

"She's crying! You made her cry!" I felt really bad about that. " You didn't say 'I do' and then you left the wedding" I could at least stay, apologize and explain why I didn't wanted to marry her, but I was too scared to do that.

" I gotta go now" he said. " And Spencer want me to say to you that the next time he'l see you, he's gonna kill you with his bare " he said as he hung up the phone. I was still driving on the highway when I started getting really hungry. I didn't eat anything today so it wasn't something strange for me to starve. I drove a few miles, then I saw a little restaurant. I parked and entered. When I entered, I immediately regretted going there. It looked like the kind of place someone who has been to juvie like Sam would only eat in there. I took one of the only free tables and I waited t'il the waiter came at me to ask what I would like to order. He was a muscular man in his 50's. I ordered a coffee and a burger. I noticed that he wasn't leaving after that. He stood there looking at me.

" It's not everyday, when you see someone like you in a place like this" he stated.

" I decided to drive on the highway, and I was starving" I answered him sincerely. "I'm getting you your order" he said and he left. After 5 minutes he returned with my food.

" You look sad, what's the reason?" he asked. Normally I wouldn't start talking about my life with some waiter but now I didn't have anything else to do.

" I didn't say 'I do' at my wedding cause I wasn't sure if a really loved her that way or if I wanna spend my life with her, then I run out. And now, her brother who was like my older brother in childhood, since she was my best friend is really mad at me and I disappointed my whole family." I felt actually good talking to someone.

" Sorry, if you're busy and I'm keeping you from work".

" Nah, it's okay, I have something to tell you after you finish that" I told everything from the day I meet Carly to now.

"You know, when I was your age, I was about to get married to this girl. Her name was Maddie, I was so sure that I was in love with her. But every time I kissed her, I didn't feel anything. And it made of me think of the night I kissed her sister, I felt sparks and it was the best feeling in the world. One week before the wedding, I realized that I was in love with her sister. But I didn't back out, I married her and I regretted it all my life. One year ago, we divorced, I never talked to her after that. Then I got fired from the hotel where I was a deluxe cook and I built this place. It makes me happy to know that it's all my work here."

I always expected that when I kiss Carly I would feel fireworks, before. I expected it to be like my first kiss on the fire escape with Sam. It was magical. But, now I guess it's just a first kiss thing, since I never felt it again.

"Look, kid, I can't tell you what's the right thing to do, but I can definitely tell you that marrying a girl that you don't really love with all your heart and that you would regret marrying isn't the good choice. Better disappoint other peoples temporary than disappointing yourself for life.

"Thanks, I gotta go now. By the way I'm Freddie" I said as I got out the door. The road was almost free now , so it wouldn't take me too long to arrive in LA.

I couldn't believe that a stranger I just meet in a place full of delinquents just gave me some really good advice.

**A/N: I know that first chapters don't have that much seddie, but I need to have Freddie realize that he doesen't want to be with Carly. It's going to be more seddie soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie's Pov

Finally, after hours of driving, I finally arrived in Los Angeles. First, I had to find a place to stay. If Sam would be home, I could stay at her apartment. But now she was probably in Seattle conforting Carly. I walked t'ill I found a hotel that looked decent. It didn't look like a too expensive place, but nothing dirty. I entered and I asked for a room. The price was really reasonable, so I thought that I could stay there for a while. I opened my wallet, then I realized something. I was almost empty. I didn't have enough money for a night. I tried to use my credit card, but I used all the money on the wedding. I apologized to the receptionist and I walked out the hotel.

I decided that I should go to eat something. I found a bar that looked nice and I entered. I sat at a table and waited for the waiter to come. The waiter came with a angry look on his face. Differently from the waiter who was the owner at that restaurant on the highway, he wasn't even close to being friendly. Finally he came with my food. I eating thinking about what my mother thought right now about me until I saw my MIT roommate entering. He was a really nice guy and I invited him at wedding but he couldn't came. I he saw me and he came at my table.

"Hey. Weren't you supposed to be at the wedding reception now?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. He met Carly and he thought she was a really nice girl.

" I didn't say 'I do' " I didn't have any reason to not tell him the truth and he was gonna visit us after we get back from the honeymoon so he was gonna find out soon.

"Sorry" he said." I should go. My girlfriend is gonna come here" and with that he got to other table.

I finished my food so I thought about asking the waiter for a cheap place to stay. He told me with the voice full of arrogance that there was a little motel.

I drove there. I thought about sleeping in the car when I saw this place but I was too afraid that a hobo could come. It reminded me of the restaurant and I couldn't believe I entered two places like that in one day. Well, the first one was actually not bad and I got some useful advice that I would use in my life. I entered and I realized that it looked even grosser that on the outside. At the reception there was a fat guy.

"What can I help you with?" he asked in a country accent that made me laugh but I refrained to do it in the front of him.

"I would like a single room,please" I said.

"Come on" I followed him on the halls with the walls painted a dark green the color of the puke. He stoped in the front of a cheap door that looked really old and he opened it. He handed me the keys and said:

" Have a nice stay at our hotel" I don't think i'll do it.

When I saw the room I instantly regretted that I didn't sleep in the car. There was a wall almost covered in mold. I entered the bathroom and I saw a dead rat in the shower. Or at least that was the only one I saw .I think I could stay a night without showering. Thanks to my overprotective mom, I had a dessinfectant with me. I tried to disinfect the bedsheets which looked eaten by mots. I'm not sure that anyone changed them after the previous guest left. I decided that I should call Sam to ask her if I can stay at her apartement after she returns. I was afraid that she was mad at me for doing that to Carly but I didn't plan on staying to much there.

After two rings, she picked up the phone.

"Hey,nub" she said. I missed her insults. I always thought that I would be really happy after she moves and I would stop hearing her insults but now I really miss her insulting and hitting me.

"I'm in Los Angeles and I was wondering if I can stay at your place when you came back since now I'm staying at a pretty dirty motel"

"My plane's leaving in like five minutes so I'm gonna be back tonight, so you can come tomorrow"

" You're not mad at me for leaving Carly?" I asked. I really didn't want her to be mad at me.

"Well she's my best friend and you left her ay the wedding but you're my best friend too and she said she's not mad. Gotta go, my plane's leaving"

At least tomorrow I'm going to leave this place. I got changed and I got into bed. I wasn't even a bit comfortable but I had no choice. I tried to fall asleep but I could't, I was too stressed

**A/N: iGoodbye's coming. I saw the promo and I can't wait to see it. I'll miss iCarly so much. But it will never be gone from our hearts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in a long time but finally I had some time to write.**

Carly's Pov

All the guests left after telling me how sorry the felt. And Sam had to go too because her plane parted in an hour. So it left just Spencer, Gibby and I. I had to go home and cancel our hotel reservation for the honeymoon and the flight. They were on Freddie's name and I needed to call him, but I thought he didn't wanted to talk to me. The truth is that I was really sad at first and I cried a little, but then I realized that we just weren't meant to be and he wasn't the one. We were best friends since we were thirteen and I think that all we should be. Sometimes, before the wedding I thought that we shouldn't do this because I wasn't sure if I actually loved him as more than a I'm clear about that, I love him more than a best friend, I love him as a brother, I love in the same way I love Sam and Spencer. But I was too afraid to back out . I needed to do it. I didn't want to disappoint two whole families. And I really appreciated that he was brave enough to not say 'I do'. I wanted to call him and say that I'm not mad at him, that I want to thank him, but I didn't knew if he wanted to talk to me and I guess he didn't. But I know that when the moment would come. We would met and I would tell him what I think.

Gibby and Spencer offered to came with me. Spencer was really angry and I told him that he should go home. I was afraid to tell him, what I feel about Freddie since I was afraid that he would be really disappointed. I let Gibby came with me, since I wanted to talk to someone.

We finally arrived at my apartment where all the stuff was packed because Freddie and I were going to move together. I realized that I needed to spend hours unpacking and I was really tired.

"You can stay at my place" Gibby said. I thanked him and after 10 minutes we arrived at his place. He let me sleep on the couch and he brought me some tea. He came back and he sat next to me.

"I'm really sorry about this" he said then he took a deep breath. " Freddie called me. He asked how are you reacting and I kinda yelled at him"

"It's okay". I said "I'm actually glad he didn't say 'I do'. I don't think we were really meant for each other" And I told him all I felt about Freddie at this moment. Then he did something I never expected. He kissed me. It was so intense and it was everything I didn't feel when I kissed Freddie. But then, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" he said. " I feel so selfish being happy after something bad that happened to you just because I like you. I wanted to tell you since we were eighteen but I didn't have the courage to. And then you started dating Freddie and all my hopes were gone." I couldn't believe what I heard. All of this time, he was right in the front of me but I was to stupid thinking that I like then I kissed him but more forcefully but after seven seconds he pulled away.

"Carly, I can't do that." he said.

"I like you too even if it took me so long to realize and you had to make to first move" then I kissed him again but this time he didn't pull away. And he started kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped his around my waist. I slowly bit his lip making my tongue's entrance into his mouth. Then it turned into a hot making out session. Soon we were both almost naked and and I was on the top of him.

"Should we move this to my bed?" he asked.

"We should" I nodded and he carried me to his bedroom. I knew that it was too soon to sleep with another man after I got dumped at the aisle but for some reason it just felt the right thing to do.

Who knew that I could consider the day I got dumped at the aisle one of the best days of my life.

**A/N: I apologise if you don't like Cibby but I really wanted to make Carly get over the wedding and have her happy ending with someone else. And I think Gibby is the character that fit the most.**

**Today I was watching The Big Bang Theory and I thought that an iCarly-Big bang theory crossover would be fun. I started writing a story for me and I don't think it's going to be that good but if you are interested I could publish it. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I was busy with school.**

Sam's Pov

I knew it was wrong to feel happy after Carly got left at the aisle but I couldn't help because I didn't want them to get married. I liked Freddie but then Carly suddenly realized that she had feelings for him and they started dating. I knew that Carly only thought that she was in love with him and that sooner or later she would realize that and they would get divorced.

I never had the time to tell him how I feel and even if he wasn't with Carly anymore I knew that there was still no chance for us and I had to accept that.

But I was really sorry for Carly after all. I wanted to stay more in Seattle and be there to confort her but my plane left that night and I needed to get back in LA. She told me that she's not upset anymore and that she thinks that what Freddie did was better for both of them so I guess she realized that she wasn't actually in love with him. But I was wondering if he was still in love with her. He always hoped that she'll be that one he would marry but now when it happened he didn't say 'I do'. So his feelings were really unclear to me.

While I was waiting for the plane checking my mail Freddie called. He asked if he could stay at my place because he was in Los Angeles. He probably ran there because he was afraid of staying in Seattle anymore after he left Carly. I was a little mad at him for leaving her but he was also my best friend too even if I rarely admitted that. I knew it would be complicated to live with him because I was in love with him but there was no chance that he would feel the same. I told him to come tomorrow when I will be home.

Freddie's Pov

I woke up the next day and I packed my stuff. I returned the key from the room and I got out of the motel since I wanted to leave this place as soon as I could. I got into my car and before I started driving I called Sam. She didn't answer but I assumed that she was still sleeping since it was sunday and it was only 9 o' clock. I decided that I should eat something. I found a nice Japanese restaurant and I ordered some sushi. Just when I was eating my phone rang. It was Sam so I answered her.

" Hey, I called because I left the hotel and I was wondering if I could come at your aparment"

" Sure, I'll text you the adress"

" Thanks , it means a lot to me that you'll let me stay there."

After I finished eating I went to her apartment. I wasn't far from the restaurant and I found it easy. She lived in a building painted beige which was an old construction but it was restored recently. I entered and I pressed the elevator button. I went to the the floor where she lived and I knocked on the door.

" Hey, Frednerd" she said as she opened the door and let me in. Her apartment was really nice. It had a little hall which I entered in, then the living room, a bathroom, the kitchen which smelled like bacon, like I was expecting and a bedroom. So I guess I will sleep on the couch.

" You're okay with sleeping on the couch?" she asked. I nodded and got my things from the car. I didn't have a lot of things with me since most were at the house me and Carly were going to move in.

This night when I got to sleep I started thinking about my return to Seattle. I wasn't sure if I wanted to live there anymore. I knew that a lot of people that I disappointed were there and they wouldn't be so glad to see me, like Spencer and my mother. I thought about buying and apartment in Chicago or New York and never tell my relatives about it but they would eventually find me. Or I could move to Canada and start a whole new life there.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie's Pov

It has been a week since I was living in Los Angeles with Sam. It was a really nice town and it had lots of monuments. Sam being a culinary critic knew the best restaurants in the town.

Living with Sam was not that bad neither. She was still the old Sam I knew. She insulted me, she made me cook for her and she ate my food. I really missed those times when she was in Seattle with us but now we only saw her like once a year. She wasn't polite or nice, she was nothing like Carly and that made her unique. I never met someone like her and I knew that I would never meet. I always knew this but now I started seeing her in a whole new light. She was always my best friend but now I was seeing her in a different way like I wanted that what is between us to be more than friendship. I thought that maybe I liked her but I was afraid that I was only confused after what happened.

This evening we were supposed to go to a restaurant where Sam had to criticize the food but the manager got sick and cancelled our reservations for tonight. So we decided of watching a movie in the apartment instead. It was some horror movie that I wasn't interested in so I was thinking. I looked at Sam and realized how truly beautiful she was, Carly was pretty too but she wasn't that beautiful and I never saw her that way. I never felt like that when I looked at Carly.

And I realized that I was in love with Sam. But I don't think that she would ever feel the same way.

The movie ended and it was already 11pm so we decided to go to sleep.

" Good night, nub" she said. Then I kissed her. It felt the same like when we kissed on the fire escape so it wasn't only a first kiss thing it was something that I only felt when I kissed her and it was perfect. When I was about to stop and tell her what I feel and accept her refuse she kissed me back more forcefully. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her around my neck but then I broke the kiss.

"I..." she said.

"I'm in love with you, Sam. I know you are never going to feel the same way but I had to tell you" I said. I knew I had to tell her sooner or later. But what she would say now wouldn't matter because I was so happy that I kissed her and that I realized that I was only feeling sparks when I was kissing her but I don't think that we would ever kiss again.

"I'm in love with you too but I never had the occasion to tell you that because you started dating Carly" I couldn't believe in what I just heard. She loved me too but I was too busy dreaming about Carly to notice that.

Then I kissed her again but this time was more intense. I put everything I felt in that kiss and she did that too.

* * *

The next morning I woke up next to Sam. I remembered last night and that we slept together. It was the best sex I ever had. I've done it with Carly before but it was always boring and I've never felt like that. Sam was still asleep so I decided that I should wake up to make some bacon. I almost finished the bacon when she came from her bedroom. She was wearing my T-shirt from last night but she looked so beautiful like an angel.

" Good morning" I said " I made bacon"

I took the bacon and I put it on the plate, then we started eating.

"So we're like dating now or we should forget last night and move on?" she asked.

" Well, do you want us to date?" I asked.

" I do, I love you so why shouldn't I."

"Then,Sam Puckett will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

" No"

" What? " I asked . What was wrong? Didn't she said that she was in love with me?

"Just kidding, of course I will, nub" she said and then she kissed me.

**A/N: It means a lot that you're wasting precious time of your life reading my story.**


End file.
